


Apu

by Xaveri



Series: Míg a halál el nem választ [2]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Translation, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaveri/pseuds/Xaveri
Summary: Edward St. Louisba költözik, hogy Anita segíthessen az újdonsült lánya nevelésében.De mi történik, ha Anita olyan helyzetbe kerül, ahol magán sem tud segíteni, nem még egy szociopatán, és a hat éves lányán?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Daddy by [ PlotQueen, ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotQueen/pseuds/PlotQueen)[ ChaosDragon (PlotQueen) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotQueen/pseuds/ChaosDragon).

_**Daddy by[ Chaos Dragon ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotQueen/pseuds/PlotQueen%20)** _

– Rendben, édesem, viselkedj úgy Agyarfej bácsival, mintha én volnék!

Leraktam Beccát a Kárhozottak Cirkuszának hátsó bejáratánál. Nem pont az a hely, amit normális esetben egy gyerek számára javasolnék, de Becca és Jeane-Claude egészen egymásra találtak. Hacsak Edward nem volt a városban, Becca a legtöbb éjszakát a Cirkuszban töltötte, amíg én dolgoztam. Mikor szabad volt az éjszakám, hazajött velem. Ha Edward a városban volt, vagy vele ment, vagy mindketten a házamban maradtak.

Furcsa, de igaz.

Rózsaszín ruhácskát viselt, és Cherry jóvoltából fel volt copfozva a haja. Nem csak, hogy egy hatéves élt nálam félig-meddig, de a párducok is nálam maradtak. Nem maradt több üres szobám, Cherry, Zane és Nathanielé lett az egyik, Becca is kapott egyet, amit Edwarddal osztott meg, és volt még az enyém. De még mindig ott volt a pince, mióta kényelmes hellyé alakítottam, ha mégis szükségem lenne egyre.

– Oké, Mami – mondta egy angyal hangján.

Próbáltam nem megborzongani, ahogy ezt mondta. Nem voltam az anyukája, de mivel Donnát, az igazi anyját, három hónappal ezelőtt a szeme láttára lőtték le, mentsvárként engem hívott úgy. A terapeutája azt mondta, hogy ez normális, és majd elmúlik. Majd hozzátette a pasas, hogy az is lehet, hogy megmarad.

Becca megölelt, és én viszonoztam. Rendszerint nem vagyok az az ölelkezős fajta, de Beccával ez természetesen jön. És azt mondani, hogy „Szeretlek”, mikor ezt suttogja nekem, szintén ugyanolyan természetes. Szerettem a kölyköt, lehetetlen lenne nem tenni. Mindenki szerette, még Edward is.

Jason felkapta, és bevitte, én pedig hazamentem. Besétáltam a lakásba, és ledobtam a cuccaimat az ajtó melletti asztalkára, azzal a határozott szándékkal, hogy szundítok egyet az éjszakai első zombikeltésem előtt. De nem akart összejönni a dolog. Edward a nappalimban ücsörgött egy sörrel a kezében, valamint számos üres üveggel a nappali asztalán.

Edward nem iszik. Valami baj van! Az első dolog, ami az eszembe jutott, hogy Van Cleef ránk talált, és pokoli lesz megfizetni neki, de Edward abban a másodpercben már rázta fejét, ahogy a kérdés elhagyta a számat.

– Akkor mi a pokol folyik itt? – kérdeztem.

Rám nézett, és ez egyszer a tekintete nem volt hideg és távolságtartó. – Becca – monda.

Pokolba! Valami történt vele, miután a Cirkuszban hagytam! De az lehetetlen volt. A Kárhozottak Cirkusza volt a Város Mesterének, Jean-Claude-nak a nappali pihenőhelye, és a legbiztonságosabb, legjobban őrzött hely St. Louisban… vagy nem?

De igen. Edward csak a fejét rázta erre a kérdésre is. Oké, rendben, Edward megtarthatja a kis titkát! De nem az én házamban. – Rendben Edward, Gyerünk, hord el a részeg segged a házamból, amíg úgy nem érzed, hogy elmondod, hogy mi folyik itt! – mutattam az ajtóra.

Rám nézett, zavartan, és éreztem a késztetést, hogy emlékeztessem rá, mi történik, mikor az emberek titkolóznak.

– Emlékszel még, mi történt Santa Fében, Edward? Többször is meghaltam. És Olaf még mindig odakint van. Mindez azért, mert te megtartod magadnak az átkozott kis titkaidat! – Igazán dühös voltam, ahogy eszembe jutott ez az egész. Aztán elsápadtam. – Olaf nincs St. Louisban, ugye?

Edward ismét megrázta a fejét, és ivott egy kortyot a söréből.

– És honnan a pokolból van az? Én nem tartok itthon alkoholt.

– Én vettem.

– Miért?

– Becca a lányom – mondta lassan. Nem azért mert részeg volt, hanem mert nem tudta elhinni.

– Ő nem a te lányod, Edward – mondtam. A hangom semleges volt, de egészen összezavarodtam.

Edward felnézett rám, és a szemei a csodálkozástól nagyra nyíltak. – De igen, az.

Mi a pokolról beszél? Drogok! Ez az, igen! Edward szed valamit. – Szerintem azt mondtad, hogy két éve találkoztál Donnával. – Ezt mondta, ami azt jelenti, hogy Edward nem lehet Becca apja.

– Nem úgy, Anita – és a hangja egészen halk volt. – Most jöttem a bíróságról. A bíró igent mondott.

– Igent, mire? – Tudom, hogy a hangomban minden zavarodottság hallatszott, amit éreztem.

– Az adoptációra. Adoptáltam Beccát. – Húzzátok fel a korcsolyát fiúk, lányok! A pokol befagyott! Nem szórakozott velem, Edward jelenleg épp megbízott bennem!  
Szent szar! Hirtelen szükségét éreztem egy sörnek. Ez nem azt jelenti, hogy kapok egyet. Az utolsó sör Edward kezében volt. Francba! Leültem Edward mellé, és kikaptam az üveget a kezéből, majd egy jó nagyot kortyoltam belőle. Az ízétől rendesen elfintorodtam. Sosem voltam egy nagy ivó.

Francba! Mit tettél, Edward? Mit tettél?


	2. Chapter 2

Kétségem sincs afelől, hogy Edward még mindig ott van, ahol hagytam, mikor a kilenc órás első időpontom felé hajtottam. Komolyan részegen, az ágyamban. Féltem Becca szobájában hagyni, mert tudtam, hogy a párducok szeretnek a babáival játszani, és nem akartam, hogy lelője érte őket. Gondolom terapeutikus hatással volt, hogy pontosan azt tegyenek, amit akarnak, főként Nathaniel kedvéért.

Ne kérdezz, ötletem sincs miért.

Keresztülvergődtem mind a kilenc halottkeltésen, nyolc csirkén és egy kecskén, mielőtt hazahajtottam. Bert imádná a tényt, hogy kilenc halottkeltés sem üt le a lábamról. De nem fogom neki elmondani. Mikor hazaértem, azt kívántam, bár ne tettem volna! Egy nagyon ismerős szituáció fogadott. Egy tiszta fehér boríték volt egy késsel a postaládám oldalára tűzve, rányomtatva a nevemmel.

Felsóhajtottam, és a szememet forgattam, ahogy kihúztam a kést, és kézbe vettem a levelet. Muszáj volt kinyitnom a számat, ugye? Talán, ha nem szóltam volna egy szót sem, Olaf távol marad. De újra itt tartottunk.

Kinyitottam a bejárati ajtóm, és három alakváltó leopárd látványa köszöntött a kanapémon. Újrafogalmazom: két alakváltó, és egy leopárd. Feltételezem a leopárd Nathaniel volt, mivel Zane és Cherry emberi alakban ültek a kanapén. Lehet ez az éjszaka még rosszabb?

Csak ránéztem Cherryre és Zane-re, és már magyarázni is kezdték, hogy Nathaniel hogy változott át Becca szobájában, a kislány ágyán, mivel valamitől megijedt. Ez szinte már veszett ügy. Alakot váltott Becca ágyán? Az éjszaka csak képes még rosszabbá válni. Ez azt jelenti, hogy a kanapén alszom. Vagy nem, döntöttem el, ahogy néztem a párducokat összegömbölyödni rajta. Aludva.

Csak felmentem a szobámba, és bevonultam a fürdőbe. Ez nem volt valami jó nap számomra. Leültem a földre, háttal az ajtónak, és kinyitottam a levelet. Nyomtatott betűkkel volt írva, mint az előző.

_ANITA  
ELJÖTTEM HOZZÁD A VÁROSODBA.  
EGYÜTT FOGUNK VADÁSZNI!_

Nem volt aláírva. Milyen édes! Én mondjuk nem hinném. Annyira nem voltam ehhez hangulatban! Visszamentem a szobámba, felkaptam egy melegítő alsót, meg egy hosszú pólót, vigyázva, hogy ne ébresszem fel az alvó Edwardot.

Az egyik szobámban két alakváltó leopárd volt, egy a kanapémon aludt, és Halál gömbölyödött össze az ágyamban. Leküzdöttem a késztetést, hogy nevessek, attól félve, ha egyszer elkezdem, többet nem tudom majd abbahagyni. Visszamentem a fürdőbe, átöltöztem, és belenéztem a tükörbe. Mindössze egy apró, zavarodott nőt láttam. Nos, legalább nem voltam összeverve, vagy meggyilkolva.

Visszamentem a szobámba, és lefeküdtem az ágyamra. Edward túl sok helyet foglalt, szóval oldalba rúgtam. – Menj arrébb – morogtam, mielőtt megfordultam, és elaludtam.

Arra ébredtem, hogy meleg bőr ér a hátamhoz, és meleg szőr a talpamhoz. Egy metaforikus ragadozó ölelt át, és egy igazi, habár természetfeletti, leopárd terpeszkedett el az ágyam lábánál. Francba! Lehet még ennél is furcsább az életem?

Tényleg abba kéne hagynom, hogy ilyeneket kérdezek magamtól, mert az élet bebizonyítja, hogy lehetséges.

Amint ez átfutott az agyamon, Nathaniel elkezdett az arcom felé kúszni. Megmerevedtem, ahogy az arca az enyémhez ért, vagy talán inkább mondjuk, hogy a pofája. Majd hanyatt fordult, a hasát mutatva nekem. Az alárendeltség kimutatása a farkasoknál, ezt tudtam, szóval talán ugyanezt jelenti a párducoknál is.

Mozdulatlan maradtam, és majdnem felsikítottam, amikor egy érdes nyelv végigsimított az arcomon. Érezhette a félelmemet, és úgy gondolhatta, hogy ez egy jó módja, hogy megmutassa a jó szándékát. Tévedett. Valami zajt csaphattam, mert valami mozdult mögöttem, és tudtam, hogy Edward felébredt.

Edwardnál lennie kellett valahol egy pisztolynak, vagy felkelt az éjszaka közepén, mert pokolian biztos, hogy most volt egy nála. És az egyenesen a leopárdra célzott. Ez annyira nem történik meg! Felültem, a fegyver és a célpontja közé helyezkedtem. Nem hagyhattam Nathaniel megölni, amiért házi cicát játszott!

Edward lassan kihátrált az ágyból, próbált egy tiszta lövést leadni Nathanielre, de én a fejemet ráztam. – Ő Nathaniel, Edward. – Ő az én feladatom volt, hogy megvédjem, és nem voltam hajlandó elveszíteni őt, még akkor sem, ha én magam is kissé ideges voltam.

Edward kifejezéstelenül bámult rám, mire elmosolyodtam. – Őt az én feladatom megvédeni, Edward. Én vagyok az ő Nimir-rája.

Edward sosem hallott az élem ezen részéről, szóval gondolom nem hibáztathatom, hogy még mindig a gyilkos lövést próbálta leadni. Nathaniel még mindig a hátán feküdt, de a feje a testem mögött volt. Gyengéden meglökött vele, erre elnevettem magam. Komolyan nevettem! Gondolom Halállal ébredni kissé vihogóssá tett.

Magam mögé nyúltam, és megsimogattam a leopárd pocakját. Erre dorombolt. Ez állt a legközelebb ahhoz, amit valaha tettem, hogy a dominánsa legyek. Gondolom boldog volt, mert egy lökött macskavigyor terült szét az arcán. A szőr a pocakján sűrű és fehér volt, és olyan volt az ujjaim alatt, mint a selyem. A bundája többi része mély arany árnyalatú volt, homályos foltokkal tarkítva. Gyönyörű leopárd volt.

Edward megrázta a fejét, és hagyta, hogy a karja ellazuljon, míg a fegyver már a padlóra célzott. Majd a fürdőbe ment. Láttam egy furcsa mosolyt az arcán, mielőtt bezárta az ajtót. Gondolom, ma mindenki furcsa hangulatban van. A háló ajtajára mutattam, és azt mondtam: – Kifelé!

Nathaniel egy pillanatig csak nézett rám, mielőtt átfordult, és ragadozó eleganciával leugrott az ágyamról. A válla felett még visszanézett rám, mielőtt kioldalgott a szobából. Fej rázva csuktam be az ajtót. Kábé öt másodpercem volt, hogy átöltözzek, mielőtt ismét történt valami más, hogy egy katyvasszá változtassa a napomat.

Ép a póló felhúzásának közepénél jártam, mikor Edward kisétált a fürdőszobából. A mosoly eltűnt, és az arca tökéletesen, olvashatatlanul üres volt. A kezében egy összegyűrt fehér papírdarabot tartott. Olaf üzenete! Elfelejtkeztem róla. Abbahagytam a mosolygást, és felhúztam az ingemet. Majd felvettem a válltartómat, és ellenőriztem a Browningot, mielőtt beleraktam. A tár tele, és egy a csőben.

Megfordultam, majd elkezdtem magamra szíjazni a késeimet. Edward engem figyelt, én pedig őt a tükrömből. Ha nem tudnám jobban, azt mondanám, hogy nem volt elragadtatva tőlem, talán még aggódott is. Edward aggódik értem? Pff. Kések a helyükön, kisétáltam a szobából

A konyhában friss kávé várt rám, az előnye a fél-állandó lakótársaknak. Edward követett. Leültem egy bögrével, amire az volt írva: _„Úgy mondod, hogy ribanc vagyok, mintha az rossz dolog volna”_. Nem olyasmi, amit Bert engedélyezne az irodában, szóval be kellett érnem azzal, hogy itthon használom. Edward megragadta a saját bögréjét, amit Becca készített Apák Napjára. Apró pálcikafigurák voltak rajta, az egyik én voltam, a többi pedig Edward és Agyarfej bácsi, valamint egy pálcikafigura került rá Richard számára is. Milyen aranyos!

Engem nézett, ahogy leült, én pedig visszabámultam. Mi még mindig egymásra meredtünk, mikor Cherry bejött, és bejelentette, hogy – Nathaniel visszaváltozott. – Őszintén szólva engem nem érdekelt, amíg többet nem alszik az ágyamban.

Kortyoltam egyet a kávémból, és kiélveztem az ízét. Edward kiterítette az üzenetet az asztalon.

– Mikor? – Aggódott. Nem egy jó dolog, de legalább nem volt dühös rám.

– Múlt éjjel kaptam.

Volt benne annyi tisztesség, hogy félrenézett. Gondolom részegnek lenni, nem olyasmi, amit szeret. De nem hibáztattam érte; és ugyanezt tettem volna. Habár én nem adoptáltam volna Beccát, szóval nem számít.

Visszanézett rám, és azt hiszem mondani akart valamit, amikor a telefon megcsörrent.


	3. Chapter 3

A következő négy órát azzal töltöttem, hogy próbáltam meggyőzni Jasont arról, hogy Halál nem fogja megölni őt, amiért Becca vakbélgyulladást kapott. Edward ellenben azzal töltötte a következő négy órát, hogy a műtő várótermében oda-vissza mászkált. Szerintem halálra rémítette a többi hozzátartozót, akik ott várakoztak, mert nem sokkal azután, hogy mi megérkeztünk, ők távoztak. Vagy ez csak annak a ténynek volt köszönhető, hogy Edward és én is, mindketten nyíltan hordtuk a fegyverünket, még kabátot sem húztunk fölé.

Mikor a doktor kijött, még mindig műtősruhában, Edward egy szívdobbanással később már mellette volt. Talán még annál is gyorsabban. Én csak mint kívülálló hallgattam a beszélgetést, ahogy a doktor közölte, hogy Becca egy privát szobában van, és most jön ki az altatásból. Valamint a mamáját és a papáját akarja! Edward halványan elmosolyodott, ahogy a doktor elismerését fejezte ki a gyönyörű lányához. Ugyanezt mondta nekem is, és ellen kellett állnom a késztetésnek, hogy egy üres tekintettel válaszoljak rá. Nem szolgált rá, nem az ő hibája, hogy nem látja, hogy nincs családi hasonlóság egyikünk közt sem.

Megköszöntem neki, és követtem Edwardot a folyosón a liftekhez. Meg volt kergülve. Edward, Halál, megkergült egy hat éves kislány miatt! Vannak még csodák.

Ellenőriztem Beccát még az ajtón kívülről, majd megállítottam Edwardot, mielőtt bement volna. Nincs az az isten, hogy én oda bemenjek, és nem azért, mert Becca „maminak” hívott! Sokkal inkább arról van szó, hogy nem akarok Olafnak olyat adni, amit felhasználhat ellenem. Tényleg nem akartam, hogy bántsa Beccát, azért mert nem megyek vele vadászni, amit biztos vagyok benne, hogy mostanra már kitalált.

Edward bólintott. Megértette. És a tekintetéből kiindulva azt mondanám, teljes szívéből egyetértett. Otthagytam a lányával, ez határozottan furcsának tűnt a nyelvemen, és hazamentem. Nem sok mindent tehettem. Vagy nem sokat tehettem volna, ha nem egyenesen valami rémálomból előkerültbe jelenetbe sétálok bele.

A párducok, vagy legalábbis ami maradt belőlük megkötözve, elnémítva és vérezve hevertek a nappalimban. Nathanielt sehol sem találtam. Francba! Felhívtam Richardot, és mikor átjött, fogta Cherryt és Zane-t, majd elvitte őket Dr. Lillianhez, egy alakváltó patkányhoz, aki párszor már gondoskodott rólam, és a likantrópiáját leszámítva kedves hölgy volt.

Aztán hívtam a takarító szolgálatomat. Ők már hozzászoktak ehhez a disznóólhoz mostanra, különösen miután feltakarították pár évvel ezelőtt az apartmanomat, mikor két zombi a halálomat tervezve betört hozzám. Hagytam egy vészhelyzetről szóló üzenetet a hangpostájukon, és összeszedtem a fegyvereimet. Még egy hívás, ezúttal Bertnek, csak hogy tudjon róla, hogy ma este nem megyek be, és már kész is voltam az indulásra.

– Hogy érted azt, hogy nem jössz be ma este? Nyolc halottkeltésed és két megbeszélésed van – mondta gyakorlatilag a fülembe üvöltve.

– Nos Bert, úgy gondoltam jobban örülnél, ha életben maradnék, hogy majd holnap, vagy holnapután letudjam őket.

– Bert elhallgatott. Majd: – Nem éred meg ezt az egészet, Anita.

Szóval most meg fog fenyegetni a munkám elvesztésével. El kell ismernem, nem én voltam a legmegbízhatóbb halottkeltő erőforrás a múltban, de ez akkor is hülyeség. Tényleg nincs szükségem rá. Ennél azért jobban szeretnék élni, és nem mellesleg, ha kilépek, az ügyfelek jó nagy részét viszem magammal. – Rendben, Bert. Kilépek.

Letettem a telefont, és távoztam. A cirkusz relatív biztonságába mentem. A nap közepénél jártunk, szóval a vámpírok nagytöbbsége még aludt. Habár Jean-Claude ébren volt és tudta, hogy jövök. A jelek csodája! Épp a belső ajtó túloldalán várt rám, mikor megérkeztem, és elsétáltam mellette a hálószobájába. Elnevettem magam, ahogy megláttam az ágyán a babák tömkelegét. Ez annyira nem Jean-Claude-ra vallott, de ki vagyok én, hogy kötözködjem? Jelenleg a legtöbb Disney film, és a legtöbb Barbie kollekció boldog tulajdonosa voltam.

Tudom, hogy meg akarta kérdezni tőlem, hogy mi folyik itt, de megelégedett azzal, hogy Becca biztonságban van, és rendbe fog jönni. Vagy mégsem. A mestervámpírok olyan kíváncsiak.

– Mi a baj, _ma petite_? Többé már nem igazán szoktál a cirkuszba jönni.

Igaza volt, tényleg nem. Rendszerint túl elfoglalt voltam, valamint nem voltam kíváncsi a napi kiválasztottra sem, legyen az akármilyen ember, alakváltó, vagy vámpír, akit épp ágyba vitt. Néha úgy gondolom, hogy összességében nem igazán zavarja, hogy szakítottam vele. Egymás közti szünetnek hívjuk, de mind tudjuk, Richardot is beleértve, hogy ami köztünk volt, annak vége.

Vállat vontam, és annyit feleltem: – Egy másik szörny akar engem.

Amikor rám nézett, a szeme a legmélyebb zafír volt. – Nincs új szörny a városban. – Természetes, hogy tudott a természetfeletti lényekről. Végülis ő volt a Város Mestere.

– Ő csak egy másfajta szörny, Jean-Claude. Olyan, akivel nem akarsz összefutni egy sötét sikátorban. – És Olaffal én sem akartam volna ott összefutni. Ő az a fajta szörnyeteg volt, akivel kapcsolatban teljes sötétségben tapogatóztam. Mást nem mondtam, ahogy leraktam a táskámat, aztán bementem a fürdőszobájába, hogy rendbe hozzam magam.

Voltak extrái annak, hogy az emberi szolgája voltam. Például nem válaszolni neki, mert felbosszantott, és megnehezíthettem az életét azzal, hogy hisztissé váltam. Mivel nekromanta voltam, egyenrangú lehettem Jean-Claude-dal, míg ha ember lennék, képes lenne parancsolgatni nekem, anélkül, hogy beleszólásom lehetne. Szerencsés voltam. Az erőm szabad akaratot adott nekem.

Mikor kijöttem, egyedül találtam magam. Gyorsan átöltöztem, és visszamentem a hallba. Elakadt a lélegzetem, és nekitántorodtam a falnak. Olyan sok erő vibrált a levegőben, hogy nehéz volt tőle lélegezni. Valami baj volt! Követtem az erőt Jean-Claude nappalijáig, vagy előcsarnokáig, bárminek is használja épp az aktuális éjszaka, és alakváltókkal megtelve találtam.

Jean-Claude állt a középpontban, a térdelő Jason fölé tornyosulva. Jason vérezve, magzati pózba gömbölyödött. De eszméleténél volt. Kiabáltak, de azon keresztül is hallottam Jean-Claude hangját. Utasította őket, hogy menjenek haza, majd ő személyesen foglalkozik Jasonnal. Nem tetszett, ahogy ez az egész hangzott.

– Mi folyik itt, Jason? – kérdeztem, Jasonhöz címezve a kérdést, hogy rendes választ kapjak. Ő jobban ismert annál, minthogy hazudjon nekem, míg Jean-Claude-ban nem bíztam annyira, hogy nem tenné.

– A falka meg akarja büntetni Jasont, _ma petite_.

Dühösen ránéztem. – Jasont kérdeztem, nem téged!

Jason mellé sétáltam, és letérdeltem hozzá. Egy mély vágás volt a homlokán, és a mellkasán mintha karomnyomok lettek volna. Trikó nélkül volt, de hát ez megszokott. Jason felnézett rám, és a kék szemei félelemmel voltak telik. Letöröltem némi vért a homlokáról, és segítettem felállnia.

– Meg akartak büntetni – mondta olyan halkan, hogy alig hallottam.

– Miért, Jason?

Lesütötte a szemét. – Azért, mert hagytam megbetegedni Beccát. Azt hiszik, Halál bántani fog minket azért, mert hagytuk megtörténni.

Majdnem felnevettem. Majdnem. Megtettem volna, ha nem vett volna minket körül egy hordányi vérfarkas. Körbepillantottam rajtuk, és párat felismertem közülük, de főként idegenek voltak. – Edward nem fog bántani téged, Jason. Egyikőtöket sem fogja – emeltem meg a hangomat. – Becca megbetegedett, de már jobban van, minden rendben.

Éreztem a változást az erőben. Még mindig azt tervezték, hogy Jason után erednek, és ő tisztában volt vele. Mögém somfordált, közel, de nem ért hozzám. Tudtam, hogy ez mit jelent. Védelmet akart. És én megadtam neki. A dereka köré tettem a karom, mire megkönnyebbülten nekem dőlt.

– Jason az én farkasom. Én vagyok a lupa! A védelmem alatt áll! – Egyetlen farkas sem lépett le, de éreztem, ahogy egyikük mögém kerül. Megfordultam, és a Browning már a kezemben volt, mielőtt egyáltalán felfogtam volna. Jamil volt az, aki Jason mellé lépett. Ő nem tervezte, hogy ártson nekünk.

– A lupa a szavát adta, és én harcolni fogok, hogy megvédjem Anita Blake-et és Jasont! – mondta, a hangja mély volt, erőtől teljes.

Leeresztettem a Browningot, de nem tettem el. A vámpírok erősek, de a gyorsaságuk főként elme trükk. Az alakváltók gyorsak _és_ erősek. Semmi trükk, semmi varázslat. Ők szimplán csak jobbak. Ha elrakom a Browningot, nem hiszem, hogy időben elő tudnám kapni.

Az erő alábbhagyott a teremben, és én inkább éreztem, mintsem láttam, hogy a falka oszlani kezdett. Helyes. Ellazultam, és Jasonhoz fordultam. Meg kell nézetnie magát Doktor Lilliannal. Felnyúltam, hogy letöröljem a vért, ami Jason szemébe csöpögött, amikor kiáltást hallottam.

– Anita! – Jean-Claude volt.

Épp időben fordultam meg, hogy lássam, ahogy Jamil közém, és egy póni méretű farkas közé veti magát. Valaki átváltozott, és megpróbált megtámadni. Felemeltem a Browningomat, de egy másik farkas ugrott nekem, a földre terítve engem. Jason már a farkason volt, és legurultak rólam, mire egyáltalán időm lett volna felfogni a dolgot.

Lenéztem. Nem véreztem. Felálltam, de hátulról megütöttek. Térdre estem, és arrébb gurultam. Egy talp csapódott a földre, ahol a fejem volt az előbb. Tovább gördültem, és felpattantam. Egy nő volt, akit nem ismertem fel, és baromi dühös volt.

Nekem ugrott, mire félre léptem, de túl későn. A lendülete mindkettőnket a falnak vágott, és az utolsó dolog, amire emlékszem, egy kemény hang volt, ahogy azt mondja: – Egy halandó nekem nem lupám!

_*** * * *** _

– Anita? – kérdezte egy halk hang.

Kissé oldalra fordítottam a fejem, hogy láthassam a hang tulajdonosát. Egy férfi ült az ágy mellett. Szőke haja és kék szeme volt, ami hidegen és üresen tekintett rám. Meg akartam tőle kérdezni, hogy ki ő, és miért vagyok kórházban, de elhallgattatott.

– Megyek, megkeresem a doktort. Pár napra ki voltál ütve, Anita – mondta. Ezzel távozott.

Anita? Kétszer is úgy szólított, szóval gondolom, ez a nevem. Anita. Aranyos volt, azt hiszem. Aztán megütött a felismerés. _Azt hiszem_ , hogy ez a nevem!


	4. Chapter 4

Még mindig a nevemen tűnődtem, mikor a doktor és a férfi a jeges kék szemekkel visszajöttek. A doktor rám mosolygott. Én nem mosolyogtam vissza. A másik férfi szeme megvillant. Felteszem mosolygós személy voltam. Kivéve, hogy nem éreztem, hogy mosolyoghatnékom lenne.

– Mit csinálok itt? – kérdeztem. A hangom semleges volt. Úgy éreztem magam, mint akit összevertek. Ami azt jelenti, hogy valaki elkövette az összeverés részt. Amíg nem tudom, hogy mi történt, addig nem árulok el semmit. Ahogy belegondoltam a megverésbe, elgondolkoztam rajta, vajon honnan tudom, hogy milyen érzés. Talán bűnöző voltam. Habár kétlem, mert nem volt rajtam bilincs. Vagy csak nagyon jó bűnöző voltam.

A doktor újra rám mosolygott. – Két nappal ezelőtt hozták be, miután egy kivégzés elfuserálódott, Ms. Blake.

Kivégzés? Mi a pokolról beszél? A zavarodottságom biztosan látható volt, mivel a másik férfi előrelépett. – Egy vámpírra vadásztunk, emlékszel, Anita?

Már megint az Anita név. Az enyémnek kell lennie! És minek is hívott a doktor? Ms. Blake. Anita Blake. Nem hangzott ismerősen, de jelenleg minden elég idegenül hangzott. Bajban voltam!

– Nem, nem emlékszem – ismertem el. Felültem, figyelmen kívül hagyva a fájdalmat, amitől a fogamat csikorgattam. – Szinte semmire nem emlékszem.

– Semmire? – kérdezte ezúttal a doktor.

– Semmire – mondtam határozottan.

Aggodalom suhant át a doktor arcán, majd az ajtóhoz sétált. – Mr. Forrester, válthatnék önnel néhány szót?

Beszélgettek, míg én az ágyam távirányítójával ügyetlenkedtem. Megnyomtam a gombot, és az ágy fejrésze elkezdett felemelkedni. Mikor kényelmes szögbe került, hátradőltem a párnákra. A párnának egy nagyon kényelmetlen puklija volt. Hátranyúltam alá, és kikerekedett a szemem, ahogy egy fegyver csúszott a kezembe. Még mindig a fegyvert tanulmányoztam, amikor lépteket hallottam közeledni az ajtó felől.

A takaró alá csúsztattam a fegyvert, és a markolatára kulcsoltam az ujjaim. Ismerős volt az érzés. Ha semmi mást nem is tudok, de a fegyvert ismertem. Egy 9 mm-es Firestar volt. A szőke férfi könnyed eleganciával ült le, és a doktor rám nézett.

– Mi van? – kérdeztem.

– Ő…, ha itt várna, Ms. Blake, megyek, konzultálok a kollégáimmal. – Majd távozott.

Végignéztem a férfin, aki megmondta a nevem, habár csak véletlenül. Úgy mosolygott, hogy a kiscserkészek is megirigyelték volna, olyan ártatlan volt. Valamint hamis, amennyire tudtam. Nem mintha nem tűnt volna valódinak, de a szemei nem hazudtak. A mosolya nem érte el a szemét, de ez megváltozott, és mielőtt pisloghattam volna már teljesen gondtalanná vált a tekintete.

– Abbahagyhatod a mosolygást – mondtam halkan, ahogy a takaró alatt célba vettem a fegyverrel. Bárki, aki így tud színészkedni, az vagy barát, vagy nagyon, nagyon rossz ember. Mivel nem ismertem őt, vagy magamat, ezért ő a nagyon, nagyon rossz kategóriába esett.

– Hogy érted? – kérdezte, a mosolya továbbra is a helyére ragasztva. Valami villant a tekintetében. Nem, határozottan, nagyon, nagyon rossz.

– Ez egy jó színészi teljesítmény, komolyan, de nem szükséges, hogy szerény személyemre vesztegesd. – Láttam azt a tekintetet, és az ürességet benne, amikor magamhoz tértem. De tényleg jó színész volt. – Ki vagy te?

A barátságosság elszivárgott az arcáról, és az ujjam megfeszült a ravaszon, még nem húztam meg, de nem voltam benne biztos, hogy jelenleg kiben bízhatok. – A nevem Ted Forrester. Párszor együtt dolgoztunk.

– Én meg a Pápa vagyok. Ki a tököm vagy te? – A hangom hideg és kemény volt, és olyan üres, akár csak az ő tekintete.

Fészkelődött, és valahonnan tudtam, hogy a fegyveréért nyúl. – Nem hinném. Tartsd el a kezeid a testedtől, vagy lyukat csinálok rád. – Megmozdultam, mire a takaró félrecsúszott, felfedve a szilárdan rá célzó fegyvert.

Tette, amit mondtam.

– Látom, még mindig megvannak a megérzéseid, Anita. – Nem fogja megmondani nekem, hogy kicsoda ő. Rendben, így is tudok élni. De úgy hangzott, mintha ismerne engem.

– Ki vagyok?

– Anita Blake vagy. A Hóhérként is ismernek, minden kedves kicsi vámpír és alakváltó rémálma. Hivatalos vámpírhóhér a három-állam területén, huszonhat éves.

Ismer engem. Hittem neki. Szóval gyilkos voltam. Nem, hóhér voltam! Furcsán hangzott, de beugrott. Nem emlékeztetett semmire, de stimmelt. Ez annyira nem vicces!

– És ki vagy te?

Nem mondott semmit. Erőltettem volna a dolgot, ha az ajtó nem nyílik ki. Ahogy a doktor besétált, a takarót visszahúztam a fegyverre.

– Nos, Ms. Blake. Fizikailag rendben van. – Nem hangzott túl magabiztosnak, de nem vitatkoztam vele. Ki akartam jutni innen.

– Rendben, akkor kijelentkeznék. – Nem szerettem a kórházat. Úgy éreztem, már így is túl sok időt töltöttem bennük. Volt valami, amit meg kellett tennem, de nem tudtam, mi az. Talán, ha hazamegyek, bárhol is van az, majd emlékezni fogok, valamire, bármire.

Tiltakozásra számítottam, ami nem érkezett meg. Valószínűleg elég sokszor csináltam már ezt a kijelentkezős dolgot. A jó doktor reakciója csak megerősítette a nézeteimet a kórházi maradásról.

Elment, hogy elintézze a papírmunkát, mire kihúztam a fegyvert a takaró alól. Leraktam, majd arrébb csúsztam, így a lában lelógott az ágyról. Ideje felöltözni. Kísértésbe estem, hogy kirúgjam „Tedet”, de nem igazán érdekelt az egész. Ha nézni akarja, rendben. Találtam ruhákat a szekrényben, gyorsan és gyakorlatiasan felöltöztem, a Firestart a farmerom elejébe dugva.

– Van bármi más fegyverem?

– Itt nincs.

Pokolba! Úgy éreztem, többre van szükségem.

– Meg vagyok lepve, hogy emlékszel rá, hogy kell használni a Firestart. – A hangja még mindig semleges volt.

Folyékony mozdulattal vissza kihúztam a fegyvert, és célba vettem vele, biztonsági zár ki, mielőtt megmozdulhatott volna.

– Gyorsabb is vagy.

Megvontam a vállam, és visszaraktam a Firestart a farmer elejébe, átkattintva a biztonsági zárt rajta. – Ezt jó tudni.

Kecsesen felállt és követett, ahogy kisétáltam a szobából. Nem tudtam, hogy bízhatok-e benne, mint személyben, de bíztam benne, hogy fedez. Egy pillanatra belegondoltam, és rájöttem, hogy nem lőne hátba. Valahogy tudtam, hogy fegyvere van, rajta is van minimum jó pár, de nem kérdeztem róla.

Aláírtam a zárójelentésemet, és „Ted” mutatta az utat a kocsijához. Vagy teherautójához. Végigtúrtam azt a kevés emléket, amim volt, és a név beugrott. – Szép Hummer. Lemostad már valaha?

Nevetett. Volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem gyakran teszi. – Ugyanezt mondtad az első alkalommal is, mikor megláttad.

– Tudom – és a vicc az volt, hogy tényleg tudtam.

Megállt, és rám nézett. – Emlékszel?

– Ja. – Próbáltam többet kicsikarni magamból, de olyan volt, mintha téglafalba ütköztem volna. – Emlékeztem rá, de csak egy pillanatig. De nem emlékszem semmi másra.

Bólintott, és beszálltunk a Hummerba. Ez érdekes pár nap lesz!


	5. Chapter 5

Ted egy raktárházhoz vitt minket. Elég tarkának tűnt, a plakátok a legfurcsább dolgokat hirdették: farkasembert, zombikat, ahogy kimásznak a sírból, egy kígyónőt. – Egy Lamia – mondtam halkan. Még valamire emlékeztem. Príma. Felnéztem, és az egész tetején bohócok voltak. A bohócoknak hosszú szemfoguk volt. Nagyon hátborzongató.

Megborzongtam, ahogy újra felnéztem, míg ő úgy tűnt, hogy a hátsó bejárathoz vezetett. Kétszer kopogott, és az ajtó kinyílt. Beléptünk. Szinte azonnal megtámadtak, nem, megölelt egy másik szőke férfi, aki egy pár hüvelykkel magasabb volt nálam. Előrántottam a fegyverem, és a hasába nyomtam, az ujjam már a ravaszon volt.

– Lassan engedj el, kezek a fejeden, hátra arc. – A hangom ismét kemény és hideg volt, sokkal inkább Ted szemeire hasonlított, mikor beléjük néztem.

Nyilvánvalóan senki nem gondolta, hogy veszélyes vagyok, mert a pasi nem engedett el. Még rosszabb, ahol a bőre az enyémhez ért, úgy éreztem, mintha hangyák ezrei falnának fel élve. Nem tetszett a dolog. Meghúztam a ravaszt, golyót küldve a gyomrába. Hátra esett, a hasát fogva, és úgy nézett rám, mintha én lennék a mumus.

\- Anita, nem kellett volna ezt tenned – nyögte.

Tedre pillantottam, ahogy mosolyogva azt mondtam: – Sajnálom. – Pedig nem, de jól hangzott. Úgy éreztem, kedvesnek kéne lennem hozzá. Végül is, én voltam az, aki lelőtte. Aztán abbahagytam a mosolygást. Ted egy különös mosollyal nézett rám. – Mi van?

Vállat vont, és elkezdett lefelé sétálni a lépcsőkön. Követtem, otthagyva a sebesült férfit. Él vagy meghal, nem igazán számított. Nem hinném, hogy a közeljövőben még egyszer a közelembe jön. Nem raktam el a fegyverem, és követtem Tedet lefelé a lépcsőkön egy terembe, ahol legalább egy tucat ember volt, és egy kicsi lány. Mikor felnézett rám, elmosolyodott, és kiáltva hozzám rohant. – Mami!

Csak annyit tudtam tenni, hogy nem emeltem fel a Firestart. Megölelt, amit hagytam neki, de nem öleltem vissza. Az életemben eddig látott három legvonzóbb pasit bámultam, legalábbis amire emlékszem belőle, és kettejüktől megborzongtam.

Az első magas volt, legalább 180 centi, kávé barna szemei és hosszú, selymes haja volt. Szinte túl tökéletesnek látszott. A második pár centivel alacsonyabb volt nála. Hihetetlenül sápadt volt, és mélykék szemei voltak, mint az éjszaka, amik gyönyörűek. A haja hosszú, és fekete, és kissé göndör, ami majdhogynem nőiessé tette, de volt benne valami, amitől sosem követted volna el azt a hibát, hogy nőnek nézed.

Mindkettőjüktől viszketett a belsőm, ahogy rájuk néztem.

A harmadik férfi magas, és nagyon spanyolos kinézetű volt. A haja rövidre vágott, és fekete. Valódi fekete, az a fajta, aminek kékes és lilás csillogása van. A szemei a feketével határos sötétbarnák, valamint erős és büszke profillal rendelkezett. Csak az ajkai mentették meg tőle, hogy túl kemény legyen a kinézete. Azok teltek voltak, és lágynak tűntek, érzékinek. És tőle nem bizsergett a bőröm.

De a figyelmem gyorsan a többi emberre, nem, _teremtményre_ vándorolt a szobában. Meg tudtam mondani, hogy ők nem emberek. A levegő körülöttük mintha reszketett és sziporkázott volna, és éreztem, ahogy valami árad belőlük. Ettől még jobban bizsergett a bőröm, mint a férfitól, akit lelőttem. Megborzongtam.

– Mi a baj, _ma petite_? – A férfi hosszú fekete hajjal felállt, és felém sétált.

Előkaptam a Firestart, és egy pillanatra azt kívántam, bárcsak az egyik mini-uzim lenne otthonról. Honnan tudtam, hogy kettőm is van belőle? Nem tudom, de tudni azt, hogy vannak, és nincsenek itt, rendkívül boldogtalanná tett. – Még egy lépés Agyarfej, és nem élsz addig, hogy még egy éjszakát láss.

Megfagytak a léptei. Nem úgy értem, hogy megállt, úgy értem, teljesen mozdulatlanná merevedett. Valami, amit csak a régóta halottak tudnak, gondoltam, és ahogy erre gondoltam, mosolyognom kellett. Nos, mit lehet tudni? Emlékszem ilyen-olyan dolgokra. Nem kimondottan hasznosakra ahhoz, hogy megtaláljam önmagam, de valahol el kell kezdeni.

A Ted fickó a vámpírra nézett, majd vissza az egyik férfira, aki mellől elindult. – Mintha szóltam volna, hogy mond el Jean-Claude-nak, hogy mi történt, Richard. – A hangja semleges volt, de én hallottam benne egy árnyalatnyi humort. Valami, amin csak ő nevet, biztos voltam benne.

Richard előrelépett. Ő volt a dús barna hajú, és kávészínű szemű. – Épp próbáltam elmagyarázni neki, mikor te és Anita – megtorpant, és látható forrósággal a tekintetében nézett rám – megérkeztetek.

Nem tudom miért, de volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy mindkettőjüket, Richard és Jean-Claude, nagyon behatóan ismerem. Sok dolgot nem tudtam, de azon voltam, hogy rájöjjek. A memóriavesztés újdonsága, már ha van ilyen egyáltalán, gyorsan megfakult, és mindössze azt tudtam jelenleg, hogy milyen fáradt vagyok attól, hogy próbálkozom, és mégsem emlékszem. Csak vissza akartam kapni az emlékezetem!

Jean-Claude, a vámpír, még egyet lépett felém. – Akkor igaz? Nem emlékszel magadra, vagy Monsieur Zeemanra, és még rám sem?

Nem válaszoltam. Úgy nézett rám, mintha kezdenék fárasztóvá válni, pedig én csak azt próbáltam eldönteni, hogy golyót küldjek-e a csinos fejébe, vagy sem. Ismert engem, vagy aki voltam, szóval nem akartam megölni. Inkább keresztüllőttem a jobb vállát.

Hátratántorodott, de visszanyerte az egyensúlyát, mielőtt a padlóra esett volna. Majd fájdalommal a szemében rám nézett, és én sikítottam. Térdre estem, a vállamat markolva. Úgy égett, mint a tűz, mintha én lettem volna az, akit meglőttek. Felemeltem a kezemben tartott fegyvert, és célba vettem vele.

– Állítsd meg, vagy meghalsz.

Semmi sem állította meg bennem a fájdalom erősödését.

Mosolygott, az agyarainak nyoma sem volt, majd megszólalt. – Ha megölsz, te is meghalsz, _ma verite_.


	6. Chapter 6

Esküszöm, hogy a következő pár nap volt életem leghosszabbja, de ha megtenném, hazudnék. Nem voltam közelebb ahhoz, hogy emlékezzem magamra, mint aznap, amikor Edward elvitt engem a Cirkuszba, de voltak apró emléktöredékeim. Most már csak szükségem volt valamire, amitől emlékezni fogok az egész enchiládára.

Rafael, az igazi fekete hajú, és érzéki ajkú, elmagyarázta az „én meghalok, ha megölöm Agyarfej” dolgot.

Egy triumvirátus része voltam. Ó csodás. Életem hátralevő részére hozzá voltam kötve Jean-Claude-hoz, a sétáló hullához, és Richardhoz, az időnként szőrös tanárhoz. Valamint azt is elmagyarázta, hogy mitől bizsereg a bőröm minden alkalommal bizonyos emberek közelében. Főként azok körül, akik azt furcsa remegést keltik a levegőben. Ők alakváltók.

Rafael azt is elmondta nekem, hogy ő is egy közülük, amitől rögtön elvetettem az ötletet, hogy flörtöljek vele. Nem voltam koporsótöltelék, és határozottan nem fekszem le időnként kiszőrösödőkkel.

Azt is elmondta, hogy nekromanta vagyok, amitől egy kisebb kutatást kellett végeznem a témakörben. Szóval vettem egy számítógépet, és üzembe helyeztem a baromira fehér házamban. Ami nem volt éppen rossz dolog, csak szimplán fehér volt. Különösen tetszett a tollas bőr, amit a kanapé fölé akasztottam. Edward azt mondta, hogy egy hattyú volt, de azt nem mondta meg, honnan van.

A számítógép segítségével megtudtam, mi a nekromanta, valamint találtam egy csomó újság cikket, amikben én szerepeltem. A legtöbbjük St. Louisból volt, de volt egy Santa Féből is, amiben én voltam, Edward, és egy férfi, akit Bernardo Foltos Lónak hívtak. A név ismerősen hangzott, és kések, valamint különös módon lenyúzott bőr jutott eszembe.

Valamint ettől gondolnom kellett valakire… De ez mind az elmém homályában maradt. Szintén ők voltak az oka annak a kellemetlen érzésnek, ami minden alkalommal elfogott, mikor Edward egyedül hagyott. Ő volt az én életbiztosításom, gondolom. Vicces, de még mindig ő vezette az én „nagyon, nagyon veszélyes emberek” listámat, de jobban bíztam benne, mint bárki másban. Megérzés.

Ahogy a napok múltak, kezdtem azon tűnődni, hogy fogok-e valaha is emlékezni arra, hogy ki voltam. És őszintén szólva abban sem voltam biztos, hogy érdekel-e. Véleményen szerint, aki most voltam, az valaki jobb volt, mint az előző énem. Minden, amit hallottam, amit mondtak, minden velem kapcsolatban, arra engedett következtetni, hogy gyenge voltam. Talán ami történt, az jó dolog, habár senki nem tudta, ki vágott a falhoz.

Talán jobb is volt így. Szóval mikor egyik kora reggel hazajöttem a cirkuszból, ahol újabb hegyi beszédet kellett végigülnöm, hogy miért nem kéne vámpírokat és alakváltókat fenyegetnem, habár tudtam valamit, amit ők nem – én nem fenyegettem őket, a megölésüket terveztem – meglepődtem, hogy egy fehér borítékot találtam az ajtómra szegezve egy nagyon drága, és nagyon jó minőségű késsel.

Besétáltam, és Edward jól ismert látványa fogadott, ahogy a konyhaasztalomnál ülve kávét iszik. Az asztalra dobtam a levelet, és öntöttem magamnak is egy bögrével, ám mikor megfordultam azt láttam, hogy Edward a levél láttán mozdulatlanná dermedt.

– Mi a gond? – A hangom semleges, ez a trükk már nagyon jól megy. Fogadni mernék, hogy mostanra jobb hazudozó vagyok, mint Edward!

Megrázta a fejét, és a levélre mutatott. Letettem a kávémat, és felvettem. A borítékban egy üzenet volt, nyomtatott betűkkel írva.

_ANITA  
NEM FOGSZ VELEM VADÁSZNI, TISZTA A VÁLASZOD. HA NEM VADÁSZOL VELEM, AKKOR RÁM FOGSZ VADÁSZNI. DE ÉN VADÁSZLAK LE ELŐSZÖR! FIGYELLEK._

Nem írták alá. Milyen bosszantó! És milyen ijesztő. Valaki vadászni fog rám? Nem hinném. Bárkik is voltak ezek, igazuk volt. Levadászom őket. Abból ítélve, ami az üzenetben állt, arra jutottam, hogy ők már vadásznak rám, de elég jó voltam benne, hogy fordítsak a dolgokon, az utóbbi időben meglepve ezzel az embereket. Valamint, nem akartam meghalni.

Edwardra néztem. Visszanézett, a tekintete üres volt. Ez volt az ő pókerarca, amit azért hordott, hogy elrejtse az érzéseit. Kezdett úgy tűnni, hogy rosszul állnak a dolgok.

– Olaf eljött érted, Anita

Majdnem megkérdeztem, ki az az Olaf, de valami bevillant, és a homály eloszlott az emlékről. Olaf őrült volt, egy sorozat gyilkos, erőszaktevő, vagy legalábbis gyanítottam, hogy az. Hogy ne is említsem a tényt, hogy az utolsó betűig illik rám az áldozati profilja! Emlékeztem rá, a nevére, az arcára, apró részletekre, amiket észrevettem, de sosem tudatosultak bennem. Vadászok rá ma éjjel. Ó, igen, meg fogom ölni!

Csak Edwardra néztem, és a hálószobámba mentem. Épp csak befejeztem az átöltözést a fekete farmerba, és a fekete, teknőcnyakú felsőmbe, mikor kopogás nélkül besétált. Kikérhettem volna magamnak, de tényleg nem érdekelt az egész. Habár ha valami másért tört volna rám…, de ki vagyok én, hogy követ dobáljak. Nem igazán kérhettem tőle szívességet. De azért helyes volt. Határozottan helyes.

– Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte olyan hangom, ami többé már nem semleges, hanem aggódó és ijedt volt.

Edward aggódik értem! Meghatott volna, ha nem tudnám, hogy azért az Anitáért aggódik, aki egyszer voltam. Nem azért az Anitáért, aki most vagyok.

Nem válaszoltam. Inkább elkezdtem késeket szíjazni az alkaromra. Miután azzal megvoltam, becsúsztattam egy kar hosszúságú pengét – amibe nagyon rövid idő alatt beleszerettem – a gerincemnél lévő tokjába. Majd a Browning következett. Otthagytam a Firestart.

Úgy döntöttem, hogy a Browning a jobb fegyver, ha csak egyet viszek. Nagyobb a megállító ereje. Végül, de nem utolsósorban, következett egy apró tőr, amit a lábszáramon lévő tokba csúsztattam. A lábszáram felénél is lentebb ért, egészen annyira, hogy félig már a cipőmben volt.

Mosolyogva Edwardhoz fordultam. Ez nem egy boldog vigyor volt. Úgy nézett rám, mintha meg akarna állítani, de nem tette. Követett, mikor kisétáltam a szobából, le a konyhába, ahol befejeztem a kávémat. Már épp távoztam volna, ha nem lett volna egy apró, kócos lány, aki épp akkor sétált be a konyhába. Becca kidörzsölte az álmot a szeméből, és elmosolyodott, mikor meglátott.

– Mami! – mondta, és apró karjait körém fonta. Próbáltam nem grimaszolni. Sok időt töltöttem a kislány elkerülésével. Megvolt az egyik morálom emléke, de nem sokat zavart. Elég egyszerű volt tulajdonképpen. Hagyni kell, hogy a gyerek megőrizze az ártatlanságát olyan sokáig, amíg csak tudja, nem kell tudnia, hogy a mumus valószínűleg létezik. Nem mellékesen, ha megpróbálja bántani őt, megölöm.

Lehet, hogy megkínzom először, de határozottan megölöm.  
Letérdeltem és megöleltem, figyelve rá, hogy a kések ne ijesszék meg. Említettem már, hogy az első nap, mikor hazajöttem a kórházból feketévé tettem őket? Az övcsatomat szintén. Nincs az az isten, hogy meglássanak, bármilyen természetfölötti ocsmányságra is vadászom. Nem vette észre a késeket, mire elmosolyodtam. A mindenkivel szembeni általános nagyképűsködésem ellenére, őszintén kedveltem a kölyköt.

Elengedett, és mormolva ment Edwardhoz. – Apu – mire rámosolyogtam, újabb hideg és számító mosollyal. Bólintott.

– Sok szerencsét – mondta, ahogy kisétáltam a házból.

Majdnem felnevettem. Nem volt szükségem szerencsére. Ma mindössze ölésre volt szükségem.


	7. Chapter 7

Aznap éjjel nem találtam meg Olafot, és ahogy éreztem a hajnal közeledtét, az őszinte veszteség érzése kerített hatalmába. Tényleg meg akartam őt ölni ma éjjel. Pokolba is, jelenleg bármit megöltem volna, szóval mikor belefutottam pár vámpírba, akik épp kedvüket töltötték egy eszméletlen nővel, már elő is húztam az egyik kést a csuklótartómból.

Nem volt senki, aki láthatta volna, hogy bármi rosszat teszek, szóval nem volt problémám a megölésükkel. Valamint túl sokáig tartana kideríteni, hogy kicsodák ők, és kivégzési parancsot szerezni ellenük. Csak söpredék voltak, kit érdekel, ha megszabadulok tőlük? Engem nem!

Az első kettő egyszerre jött nekem. Belecsúsztattam az egyikbe a késem, és már vége is volt, csak így egyszerűen. Egy bébi vámpír, még új, éreztem, hogy milyen fiatal. A második kicsit öregebb volt, és több szórakozást találtam a kicsinálásában. Az utolsó nekem jött, mire hátraléptem.

Öreg volt, legalább egy évszázados, így óvatosnak kellett lennem. Próbált megbűvölni, irányítani a tekintetével, de kinevettem.

– Esélyed sincs, agyaras fiú. – Szerintem feldühítettem, mert nekem ugrott. Oldalt ugrottam és arrébb gurultam, hogy elkerüljem, miközben kihúztam a pengét a gerincemnél lévő tokjából. Már talpon is voltam, hogy összecsapjak vele, és alig vette észre, mikor a gyomrába nyomtam a pengét, majd felfelé rántottam. Fel, keresztül a szívén, és tovább, míg csak ki nem bukkant a torkán.

Nevettem, pezsgő hangon. Nem a sajátomon. Volt valami bennem, _valaki_ , és ő élvezte az ölést. Egy név, mint a tűz villant az agyamba, Raina! Azonnal ellene fordítottam az erőmet, és visszaszorítottam, de nem tűnt el. Nem akart. És ahogy belegondoltam, ő már azóta ott volt, hogy felébredtem.

Könyörtelenül elvetettem a gondolatot, és visszatértem a vámpírok megölésének ügyéhez. Kivágtam a szívüket, majd leválasztottam a fejüket. Ott ültem, a testüket bámultam, mikor egy zihálást hallottam magam mögül, ami hamarosan sikollyá vált.

A nő magához tért.

Megfordultam, és lekuporodtam, mint egy állat, készen rá, hogy kilőjek, ha megmozdul, de könnyek voltak a csinos arcán. A haja és a ruhája vérrel volt borítva, a saját vérével, majd nagy levegőt vett, hogy sikítson. Nem hagyhattam, hogy megtegye. Hozzáugrottam, és befogtam a száját.

– Ha sikítasz, meg kell, hogy állítsalak – mondtam halkan, hidegen. A kés a bokámtól már a kezemben volt, a torkának nyomva, készen rá, hogy ártsak neki, hogy megöljem. És meg akartam tenni. Leleplezhet, megölethet. Az egyetlen logikus dolog, ha elintézem.

A kés hozzányomódott, vért fakasztott, fájdalmasan lassan. Azt akartam, hogy sikítson, hogy sírjon, hogy érezhessem a fájdalmát. Ahogy a másik is, Raina. Ki akarta tépni a nő torkát, de nem, nem tehettük meg. Az számomra nem lett volna szórakoztató. Nem akartam őt megenni, csak megszabadulni a szemtanútól.

– Épp azon voltam, hogy megtegyem, felnyissam a torkát, mikor egy kezet éreztem a vállamon. Nem kellett megfordulnom ahhoz, hogy tudjam, ki az.

– Edward – mondtam.

Kihúzta a kést a kezemből, és letörölte a fekete farmerján. Nem látszott rajta a vér. Álltam, a nő a földön maradt, rettegve, összekucorodva előttem. Nem érdekelt, de Rainának tetszett a látvány.

Edward a fény felé bökött a fejével, ami derengeni kezdett, ahogy a nap felkelt. – Menj, tűnj el innen. Nem láttál semmit történni. – Elengedte, egy szemtanút.

A nő ment, én pedig Edward felé fordultam. Kalap volt rajta, mélyre húzva, hogy elrejtse a haját és a szemét. Fekete inget viselt, és el kell ismernem, jól nézett ki. Raina is így gondolta, de nem terveztem, hogy ma éjjel bármikor is rámásznék.

– Miért engedted el őt, Edward? Ő egy szemtanú. – A hangom olyan éles volt, mint a pengéim, amiket összeszedtem a halott vámpírok testéből, majd letérdeltem, hogy megtisztítsam őket.

– Mi a franc bajod van, Anita? – kérdezte, a hangja csendes volt a hajnali szellőben.

Nevettem, ahogy egy újabb kést töröltem bele a kabátomba. – Semmi, Edward. Semmi baj nincs velem. – Felnéztem rá, az arca mozdulatlan, a szemei jégkékek. – Veled mi a baj, Edward? Elpuhulsz? Érzelmek támadtak abban a kő szívedben?

A szavaim durvák voltak, azt akartam, hogy megbántsák, az összes alkalomért, mikor ő bántott engem, alkalmakért, amikre nem emlékeztem tisztán, de éreztem a szívemben, ami miatta sajgott. Nem, azt akartam, hogy szenvedjen, Raina azt akarta, hogy szenvedjen. Szenvedni fog.

Megrezzent egy kissé a szavaimra, mire újra nevettem, majd felálltam, de ez Raina nevetése volt, amitől halványan kényelmetlenül éreztem magam. Egy újabb pengét töröltem le, a hosszút, és visszacsúsztattam a helyére, a gerincemhez. Edwardnál volt az utolsó késem, a kezében tartotta, pedig a nyele csúszós volt a vámpírok vérétől, akiket megöltem. A kezem véres volt, ahogy az arcom is; _véres voltam._

Hozzásétáltam, kevesebb, mint egy araszra állva meg tőle. A késemért nyúlva megszólaltam. – Mi a baj, Edward? Miért van megnyúlva az arcod? Nem tetszik, amilyen vagyok? Amilyennek akartál, hogy legyek? – És tudtam, hogy ez az, amilyennek mindig is akart engem. Hideg, és kemény, és gyilkos, akár csak ő. Valahogy jobbnak, mint amilyen ezelőtt voltam.

Becsukta szemét, és halkan megszólalt. – Te nem az én Anitám vagy. Te valami más vagy.

Valami más vagyok? Igen, úgy van, bennem van Raina. Valami mássá tesz, épp annyira, amennyire magamtól is mássá válok. Nincs semmi, ami visszatartana attól, amit tényleg meg akarok tenni, valami, amit szabadjára engedtem, és nem tudom visszazárni. De nem is akartam. Tetszett. Tetszett az ölés. Most már tudtam, hogy Edward miért tud pénzért ölni.

– Szegény Edward!

Lábujjhegyre álltam, az ajkaim közel voltak az övéihez. A légzése halk és gyors volt, mintha dühös lenne. De tudtam, hogy nem az. Raina megsúgta nekem.

– Azt akartad, hogy olyan legyek, mint te – mondtam lassan, hagyva, hogy a szavak csak úgy legördüljenek az ajkamról. – És most azt akarod, hogy olyan legyek, mint voltam. Döntened kéne, Edward!

Rám nézett, és nem tudtam olvasni az arcából.

– Mi az, amit valójában akarsz tőlem, Edward? – leheltem, a hangom halk, agresszív, perzselő.

A tekintete hideg volt. Tudtam, hogy meg fog csókolni. Az ajkaimhoz közelítette a száját, mire egy picit nekidőltem. Majd megfordultam, és elrohantam.

Raina vonyítva üvöltött bennem, amiért megfutamodtam, de visszaszorítottam a hatalmát, ahogy megcsapoltam Richard erejét. Ő meglepődött, hogy a jeleken keresztül érez engem, és én tisztában is voltam ezzel. Sok dolgot tudtam mostanra. Nem mindent, de képes voltam emlékezni.

És az a dolog, ami eléggé megijesztett ahhoz, hogy elfussak, az annak a tudata volt, hogy meg akartam csókolni Edwardot!


	8. Chapter 8

– A nevem, Anita Blake – mondtam halkan.

Elég sokszor mondogattam ezt az elmúlt pár napban, de eddig semmit nem jelentett. Még mindig nem emlékeztem mindenre, de már eszembe jutottak dolgok, emlékeztem olyan eseményekre, amikre ezelőtt nem. Az első teraszomon ültem, és végigvettem azokat az emlékeket, amikre emlékeztem.

Emlékeztem Jean-Claude-ra

Emlékeztem Richardra.

Francba! Koporsótöltelék voltam, és lefeküdtem egy szőrgombóccal. Nagyszerű, egyszerűen nagyszerű!

Emlékeztem Ronnie-ra és Catherine-re és Bobra… Larry, Manny, Nathaniel és a párducok, valamint Jason emléke is visszatért.

Ó, amiatt rosszul éreztem magam. Nem azért, hogy lelőttem, egy szívdobbanás alatt újra megtenném, ha ismét nem engedelmeskedik. De a lupája voltam, a védelmezője. Gyanítom, nem kellett volna belelőnöm, de neki meg hallgatnia kellett volna rám, mikor rászóltam, hogy engedjen el.

És emlékeztem Beccára és Edwardra. Elmosolyodtam, ahogy a kislányra gondoltam. Nem tehettem róla. Valamint, az új keletű vágyam, a rosszfiúktól való megszabadulásnak fényében…, nem hiszem, hogy lesz gyerekem. Valószínűleg úgysem volna jó ötlet. Nem hiszem, hogy megérem a harmincat. Szóval Becca volt az esélyem arra, hogy anyuka legyek. Még Rainával a fejemben is tudtam ezt, és meg akartam védeni őt.

Sajnálatos módon, valószínűleg én vagyok az, akitől védelemre lenne szüksége. Raina miatt, nem miattam. Én szerezni akartam Beccának egy kiskutyát (Peeka és Boo el lett ajándékozva), és cuki ruhákat akartam neki venni. Raina viszont, élve fel akarta falni. Ezért ültem kint, talpig feketébe öltözve, mikor a hőmérséklet legalább 30 fok volt, és még mindig emelkedett.

Nem kellett volna aggódnom. Mikor végül bementem, Edwardot a kanapémon ülve találtam, kommandós ruhába öltözve, gránátokkal megspékelve.

– Mi a helyzet, Edward? – kérdeztem, próbálva közönyös maradni. Nem akartam, hogy bárki is megsejtse, hogy már tudok dolgokat magamról. Hívj bolondnak, de ez egyszer nem akartam nyílt lapokkal játszani!

Edward rám nézett, és a tekintete túlfűtött dühvel volt teli. Majdnem hátraléptem. Megrémültem Edwardtól! Edward, akiről tudtam, hogy mielőtt vadászni kezdene rám, adna nekem egy fegyvert, sosem intézne el hidegvérrel. Ez egy újabb olyan tapasztalat volt, ami nélkül tudtam volna élni.

Edward nem válaszolt, inkább megnyomta a kezében tartott diktafon play gombját. Becca hangja teljes hangerővel betöltötte a szobát.

– Apu, apu! Hol vagy? Apu, kérlek!

Majd Olaf hangja dörrent a szerkezeten keresztül. – Add nekem a nőt, ha egy darabban akarod vissza a gyereket! Sötétedésig van időd.

A felvétel megállt.

Nem is zavartattam magam azzal, hogy megkérdezzem, hogy ki a „nő”. Én voltam.

– Szóval ez a helyzet, nem igaz, Edward?

Felállt, és hozzám sétált. Fegyver volt a kezében. A kezembe nyomta, markolattal előre, és azt mondta: – Meg tudod ölni!

Meg tudom, de elég sokáig fogok élni, hogy esélyem legyen rá? Ez volt az a kérdés, amire nem tudtam a választ. Hátul a nadrág derekába tűztem a fegyvert, majd követtem Edwardot a jeepemhez. Egy város szélén lévő helyhez hajtott, egy apró házhoz, ami úgy nézett ki, mint ahol valaki nagymamájának kéne ülnie, és a gyerekeknek integetnie, míg azok játszanak.

Hagyta, hogy a motor járjon, majd hozzám fordult. – Küld ki őt azonnal, ahogy hagyja elmenni.

– Mitől vagy olyan biztos benne, hogy hagyni fogja?

Mosolygott. A mosolya titokzatos volt, mintha tudna valamit, amit én nem. Ami úgy is volt. – Olaf talán őrült, de tartja a szavát.

Igaza volt. Emlékeztem a fegyverszünetünkre Santa Fében. Akkor megtartotta a szavát, és tudtam, hogy most is meg fogja. Hívd megérzésnek, de tudtam.

Szóval kiszálltam a jeepből, és besétáltam a sötét házba. Olaf egy fotelban ült a nappaliban, Beccával az ölében. A kislány sírt. Épp csak kinyitottam az ajtót, mikor felsikoltott, hogy „Mami!”, mire Olaf elengedte. Becca hozzám szaladt, felkaptam és megöleltem. A ragaszkodás és a szeretet undorította Rainát, de nem próbált előtörni.

Gondolom még nem volt rá kész, hogy játszunk.

Megpusziltam Becca homlokát, és kisimította belőle a nedves tincseit. – Apu odakint vár a jeepben, kicsim. – Leraktam, mire kiviharzott az ajtón.

Tudtam, hogy Edward gondoskodni fog róla. Ahogy azt is, hogy ha nem jutok ki a házból záros határidőn belül, bejön utánam. Ezért volt a kommandós ruha, hogy megmentse a seggem, ha én nem vagyok rá képes.

Olaf felállt, majd a távolabbi falhoz sétált, és felkapcsolta a lámpát. Fény árasztotta el a szobát, mire egy nőt láttam a földön feküdni. Tévedtem, ez nem valami nagyi háza volt. A nő fiatal volt, talán még nálam is fiatalabb, és az arca számos falon lógó fényképen szerepelt. Össze volt verve, és vérzett, de még mindig eszméleténél volt.

Be volt tömve a szája, habár semmi értelme nem volt. Rég feladta a küzdelmet; a legyőzöttség nyilvánvaló volt az arcán.

A vére illata nehéz volt szobában. Vicces, hogy addig észre sem vettem, míg Raina nem kezdett előlopakodni. Próbáltam visszaszorítani, de egyáltalán nem akarta. A vért és a fájdalmat akarta. Majd megállt. Annyiban hagytam, inkább Olafra koncentráltam, aki pár lépést tett felém.

– Te döntesz, Anita.

Oké, nagyon bőbeszédű Olaftól. Mi volt az én döntésem?

– Mit jelentsen ez, Olaf? – Sosem tudtam csendben maradni.

– Azt jelenti, Anita – tett egy újabb lépést felém, és küzdenem kellett a késztetéssel, hogy hátralépjek. Nem hagyhattam, hogy megtudja, megijedtem. Bár valószínűleg már tisztában volt vele. – Vagy te ölöd meg őt, vagy én öllek meg téged.

Odalökött nekem egy kést, amit a nyelénél fogva fürgén elkaptam. Minőségi munka volt, könnyedén tudtam egyensúlyozni vele az apró tenyeremben. De az agyam az ultimátuma körül forgott. Oké, végig tudom játszani. Még volt pár percem, hogy halogassam a döntést, hogy le tudjam lőni. Elsétáltam Olaf mellett, vigyázva, hogy ne érjen el, és letérdeltem a nő mellé. Szinte nem is mozdult meg, csak behunyta a szemét.

– És ha megölöm őt?

– Akkor te és én együtt fogunk vadászni.

Összerezzentem a gondolattól. Már nyitottam a számat, hogy megmondjam neki, hogy sosem fogom megtenni, de a szavak, amik elhagyták a számat, nem azok voltak, amiket terveztem. – Oké, megteszem.

Francba! Raina előlopakodott, míg nem figyeltem oda. Most elkapott és nem tudtam megállítani. Harcoltam ellene, de a szeme sem rebbent. Próbáltam megcsapolni Richard erejét, de ki voltam zárva; vagy ő, vagy Raina blokkolta a jeleket.

A kés lentebb ereszkedett, az éle végigszántotta a nő torkát, meztelen bőrét csókolva.

– Nem, nem nem! – ordítottam a fejemben. Ez nem történhet meg!

De túl késő volt. A vér már dőlt a nő torkából, majd a tekintetét gyorsan elhomályosította a halál.

Raina váratlanul magamra hagyott, és visszakucorodott a saját kis sarkába az agyamban, mire előrebuktam, és keményen próbáltam nem kidobni a taccsot. Megnyertem azt a csatát, majd egy újabb gondolat cikázott át az agyamon, amitől sikítani akartam. Felnéztem Olafra, és azt kívántam, hogy ne lássa meg az igazságot a tekintetemben.

Nem hiszem, hogy rájött volna, mert mindössze mosolygott, és elhagyta a szobát. Hallottam valamit, ami valószínűleg a hátsó ajtó nyitódása és csukódása volt, és tudtam, hogy távozott. Raina némi visszamaradt energiája miatt éreztem halványuló illatát. Megráztam a fejem, és térdre kászálódtam.

Majd Edward sétált be. Beccát a jeepben hagyta, mindössze ennyit tudtam, mert nem láttam sehol a kislányt, ő viszont nem úgy tűnt, mintha aggódna miatta. A halott nőre nézett, majd rám. Megráztam a fejem. Jelenleg semmiféle kérdésre nem válaszolok.

Letérdelt mellé, és lezárta a szemeit. Majd rám nézett. – Mi történt?

A fejem ráztam. Nincsenek válaszok. Tudom, hogy látta a vérest kést, amit még mindig a kezemben tartottam, így eldobtam. Ma éjjel nincs több válasz számára.

És számomra sem.

Mert mélyen belül tudtam az igazságot, éreztem. Valahol, egy apró részem, ami csak én voltam, élvezte.


	9. Chapter 9

Senki nem beszélt, míg Edward hazafuvarozott minket a házamhoz, még Beccától sem volt egy nyikkanás sem. Mikor megérkeztünk, olyan gyorsan pattantam ki a jeepből és mentem a szobámba, hogy arra sem volt időm, hogy bármit is mondjak Nathanielnek. De nem is igazán éreztem úgy, hogy bárkivel is beszélni akarnék, szóval nem volt miatta bűntudatom.

Tulajdonképpen semmiért nem volt bűntudatom.

Ez volt az, amitől annyira rosszul voltam. Nem éreztem magam rosszul amiatt, amit Raina csináltatott velem. Nem, amit én tettem! Nem éreztem semmit miatta, kivéve, hogy egy apró részem teljesen felvillanyozódott. A bűntudat, amit éreztem, ha egyáltalán annak hívhatjuk, amiatt a tény miatt volt, hogy nem éreztem rosszul magam a nő halála miatt.

Még mindig rajtam voltak a fekete ruhák, amiket előző éjszakára választottam, valamint a kések is; habár letörölgettem őket, mégis rászáradt vérrel voltak borítva. Egy pillanatig csak álltam a fürdőszobámban a tükörbe bámulva. A hajam egészen sötét volt a sápadt bőrömmel szemben, amit az alváshiány és a káosz a fejemben csak még sápadtabbá tett. A szemeim kitágultak, és úgy néztem ki, mint egy apró porcelán baba.

Teljes lett volna a kép, ha nem lett volna a vér, ami az arcom jobb oldalán csordogált lefelé.

Halkan felkiáltottam, és elkezdtem letépni a késeket a testemről, majd kidobáltam őket az ajtón. A véres ruháim követték őket, majd beléptem a már megnyitott zuhany alá.

Elkezdtem dörzsölni a bőröm, mígnem rózsaszín és nyers lett. Nem hagytam abba, míg vért nem fakasztottam, mire megértettem, hogy mit tettem, és miért. Néhány emlék a helyére kattant, és képes voltam emlékezni a morálokra, az etikára, amit egyszer fontosnak tartottam, és kevesebb, mint 48 óra alatt a legtöbbjüket figyelembe sem vettem.

Próbáltam lesikálni a lelkemen esett szégyenfoltot. Azt, ami azt mondta, mennyire élveztem megölni a nőt, azt, ami szerint nem bántam meg. Mert még mindig nem tettem. Azt, ami olyanná tett, mint Edward.

Elzártam a vizet, és csak álltam ott egy percig, majd egy törülközőbe csavartam magam, és a tükör elé sétáltam. Az egyetlen különbség az volt, hogy most a saját véremmel voltam borítva, nem egy ártatlan nőével.

A fogkefémért nyúltam, és rákészültem a fogmosásra. Mikor nekikezdtem, az ajtó kinyílt, és Edward sétált be rajta. Mögém állt, én meg csúnyán néztem rá a tükörből. Semmit nem tehettem, mert a szám tele volt habbal. Megvárta, hogy kiöblítsem a számból a habot, mielőtt megszólalt.

– Mi történt, Anita? – A hangja halk volt, és érzelmektől mentes.

– Semmi – válaszoltam, ahogy szembe fordultam vele, egy másik törülközővel megtörölve a számat.

Előrenyúlt, és megérintette a vállam. Mikor elhúzta a kezét feltartotta, hogy megmutassa a vért az ujjhegyein. – Semmi? A semmitől nem dörzsölöd le magadról az átkozott bőrödet!

Ott a pont.

De ez nem az ő dolga volt. A vállamra kanyarítottam a másik törölközőt, és hagytam, hogy az arcom kiüresedjen. Minden alkalommal mikor csináltam, könnyebb volt megtenni, és esküszöm Edward meg volt lepődve a könnyedségen, amivel összehoztam. Nos, egy újabb trükk került a repertoáromba. Elég rossz hazudozó voltam pár évvel ezelőtt, de az életem, és a mostani események, mint például az emlékeim és a morálom elvesztése, biztosították, hogy tökéletesítsem ezt a képességem.

– Olaf megölte őt, Edward! Megölt egy ártatlan nőt, miattam! – A hangom semleges volt, helyes. Talán most lenne az ideje, hogy megjátsszak egy kis érzelmet. – Miattam tette – és hagytam, hogy a hangom egy kicsit megtörjön, ahogy ezt mondtam.

Edward arca megenyhült, és tudtam, hogy működött. Egyszer még rosszul éreztem volna magam amiatt, hogy ezt teszem vele, talán egy héttel ezelőtt is, de most csak feldobódott voltam, hogy sikerült megvezetnem Halált!

Levette a törülközőt a vállamról, és a kezembe nyomott egy mosdószivacsot. – Talán újra ki kéne tisztítanod azokat az érzékeny részeket.

Csak bólintottam, és elvettem a szivacsot. – Miért aggódsz, Edward? – kérdeztem, és nem tudtam távol tartani a hangomból egy keserű élt. Ő szerencsés, nem érzi rosszul magát semmi miatt, míg én itt ülök, és a lelkemért aggódom, mert élveztem az ölést.

– Aggódom a barátaimért, Anita. – Furcsán nézett rám, majd kisétált az ajtón, de a küszöbön megállt. – Te vagy az egyetlen barátom.

Eltűnt a sarkon, én meg visszafojtottam a vágyat, hogy sikítsak. Rendben, hagy tartsa meg a titkait. Most már megvan a sajátom, és nem azon vagyok, hogy feladjam őket. Éreztem, hogy Raina mosolyog a fejemben, és a mosdóba dobtam a szivacsot. Nem tudok itt maradni, így nem!

Gyorsan magamra kaptam egy farmert meg egy inget, majd megragadtam a Browningomat, miközben az ajtó felé tartottam. Mint egy utólagos gondolat, felkaptam Sigmundot az ágyamról, ahol feküdt, és leléptem.

Egy darabban elértem a cirkuszhoz, rekord teljesítmény ma tőlem, ahol az ajtónál Jason fogadott. Mosolygott rám. Én nem mosolyogtam vissza. A mosoly eltűnt az arcáról, és kék szemének csillogása is alábbhagyott.

– Jean-Claude mondta, hogy vigyelek le, mikor ideérsz.

Épp azon voltam, hogy megkérdezzem, honnan tudta, hogy jövök, mikor eszembe jutottak a jelek. Természetes, hogy Jean-Claude tudta. Ő és Richard mindenről tudnak, hacsak nem döntenek úgy, hogy nem kémkednek utánam. Mondd, hogy őrült vagyok, de nem bíztam bennük, hogy abbahagynák.

Elhelyezkedtem Jean-Claude ágyán, mikor beviharzott, és kíváncsian rám nézett. Higgy nekem, mikor azt mondom, hogy semmi késztetésem nem volt rá, hogy megosszam vele ezt az ágyat. Ahogy erre gondoltam, az arca megnyúlt kissé, aztán elmosolyodott. A jelek keményen üzemeltek, elmesélve neki az agyam belső működését.

– Monsieur Zeeman gondoskodik az apró… problémáról – mondta sötét humorral.

Apró probléma? Egy ártatlan nő halála apró probléma volt. És én beleszerettem? Igen, de garantáltan nem az erkölcseibe. De ki vagyok én, hogy követ dobáljak?

– Hagy találgassak, Richard és a falka bekajálja. – Oké, ez övön aluli volt, de tudtam, hogy Richard nem fogja megtudni, hacsak Jean-Claude el nem mondja.

Jean-Claude abbahagyta a mosolygást, és velem szemben leült az ágyra. Ez nem fog megtörténni! Gyorsan kiugrottam az ágyból, hogy némi távolságot teremtsek közte és köztem. – Mit akarsz, Jean-Claude?

Szélesebben mosolygott, kissé kivillantva az agyarait. – Csupán biztosítani szeretnélek arról, hogy könnyebbé válik, mikor tudod az igazat.

Egy pillanatra eszembe jutott a macska, Alice Csodaországából. Aztán bedühödtem. Ki a franc ő, hogy titokzatoskodjon velem, amikor épp morális válságon megyek át? Mik azok az erkölcsi normák, amik megmaradtak, és melyek azok, amikre már csak emlékeztem? Leintettem, és az ajtó felé indultam.

– Gyönyörű vagy, _ma petite_ , mikor dühös vagy – kiáltott utánam.

Most már tudtam, hogy készül valamire. Tudta, hogy nem szeretem, ha gyönyörűnek hívnak. Túl alacsony és túl izmos vagyok hozzá, hogy valaha is gyönyörűnek tartsanak. Hogy a sebhelyeket már ne is említsük. A kulcscsontom, mindkét karom, a derekam, mind hegekkel borítva. És némelyik nem csak heg, hanem becsomósodott hegszövet.

Megpördültem és haragosan néztem rá. – Nem vagyok gyönyörű, Agyarfej!

Vigyorgott, ahogy Agyarfejnek hívtam. Ha ezt dicséretnek veszi, akkor kattant!

– Ha nem vagy gyönyörű, akkor mond meg nekem, a férfiak miért vetik magukat a lábad elé? Tudom, hogy ez nem az elbájoló személyiségednek köszönhető.

A beképzelt gazember, csak ült ott, rám vigyorogva! Ha nem lenne a tény, hogy ha megölöm, én is meghalok, lelőném a vigyort a képéről. Mintha csak tudná, hogy több, mint zabos vagyok, ettől csak még szélesebben vigyorgott.

– Menj a pokolba, Jean-Claude! – nyitottam ki az ajtót.

– Nem hiszel nekem? – kérdezte, ahogy felállt. Nem, ez inkább olyan volt, mintha láthatatlan madzagok húzták volna talpra.

Visszafordultam hozzá. – Tudod, hogy nem.

Felém intett. – Nathaniel, Jason, Asher, Zane. Rafael, a patkányok királya szintén.

Felvontam egy szemöldököm. Tudtam, hogy az igazat mondja, és egy része újdonság volt számomra.

– És ne felejtsük el Monsieur Zeemant és engem – mondta lassan.

Nem válaszoltam.

– _Ma petite_ , bolond vagy.

– Mondj valamit, amit nem tudok.

–Az igazságot, talán. Bár inkább nem.

Felé sétáltam, ő pedig az ajtó felé kikerült engem. Rendben. De az ágy az enyém, és csak az enyém. Nem foglalkoztam vele, ahogy visszamásztam, és befészkeltem magam Sigmunddal. – Lekapcsolod a villanyt, mikor kimész? – kérdeztem tőle, ahogy lehunytam a szemem.

– Ahogy kívánod, _ma petite_.

A villany lekapcsolódott.

– Egy utolsó dolog – suttogta a sötétségbe.

Átfordultam, és dühösen néztem rá. – Most mi van?

– Hiszem, hogy még _Monsieur La Morte_ is szerelmes beléd.

Az ajtó becsukódott, ahogy egy párnát vágtam hozzá. Annyira nincs szükségem még egy férfira az étlapomon! Majd eszembe jutott: Jean-Claude és Richard többé már nem a pasijaim.

Na most volt egy problémám. Mivel valamiért érdeklődtem Edward iránt, még ha csak egy kicsit is. És ami még rosszabb, Raina is. Onnan, ahol összegömbölyödött az agyamban, nevetett rám. Addig vár, amíg megadom neki a fizetséget, amit olyan kétségbeesetten akar. Fizetséget, miért? Nem tudtam emlékezni rá. De tudtam, hogy mi az. Akarta őt. Akarta Edwardot.

Szóval, míg Edward aput játszik, én arra kényszerültem, hogy a cirkuszban rejtőzködjek előle, mikor aki elől tényleg el kellett rejtőznöm, az saját magam voltam.


	10. Chapter 10

Oké, vegyük át az összes rossz dolgot az életemben, csak a múlt héten. Kezdésnek eltűnt emlékek, yeah. Jean-Claude és Richard belém zúgása a múlt éjszakai beszélgetés alapján. Olaf szintén, habár jelenleg sokkal veszélyesebb voltam, mint ő. Edward szintén, és el ne felejtsük azt a pszichopata nőt a fejembe ragadva.

És a csúcs, hogy Jean-Claude ágyában ébredtem. És nem voltam egyedül!

Gondolatban feljegyeztem, hogy később sikítsak, míg a mellettem lévő alvó figurára bámultam. Lehetett volna rosszabb is. Lehetett volna férfi is! De az történt, hogy Becca mellett ébredtem. Ami csak egyetlen dolgot jelenthet: Edward itt volt!

Sigmund az ágy másik oldalán feküdt egymagában, Becca pedig beosont mellém, és átvette a helyét a karomban. Rendesen irritálnia kellett volna a ténynek, hogy egy hatévessel bújok össze. Végül is egy nőstény ördög tartott megszállva, aki boldogan megölte volna. Ehelyett egyfajta boldogságot éreztem. Ez volt az első és egyetlen olyan dolog az elmúlt pár hétben, ami nem veszélyeztette az egészségem, amiért melegség és könnyedség járt át tőle.

A Hóhér elolvad egy apró lánytól, aki a mamájának hívja!

Még egyszer belegondolva, talán _ez_ volt veszélyes az egészségemre.

Óvatosan kibontottam magam a karjaiból, és kikászálódtam az ágyból. Túl aranyos volt. Megragadtam Jean-Claude köntösét, amit nemtörődöm módon csak a székre dobott, és felhúztam, majd kiosontam a hálószobából, vigyázva, hogy ne ébresszem föl őt. Anyai ösztönök csúcsra járatva.

Raina átmenetileg csendben maradt, ahogy beléptem egy szobába, ami csordultig volt természetfeletti hímekkel és a leghalálosabb emberrel, akit ismerek. Grat nekem! Nem fogja megpróbálni, hogy mindre ráugrasszon. Edward, Richard, Jean-Claude és Jason álltak lezseren körbe Jean-Claude barlangjának nappalijából kivágott előterében, próbálva nemtörődömnek látszani. Nem jött össze. Vagy legalábbis jobban működött volna, ha a sutyorgás nem hal el abban a pillanatban, ahogy beléptem.

– Nyugodtan tovább beszélhettek rólam. Nem mintha fegyvert húznék, vagy valami hasonló – mondtam. A szobában hagytam Beccával. Talán nem a legjobb ötletem egy ideje, de biztonságosan el volt dugva, és nem éreztem úgy, hogy meg akarnék ölni ma valakit. Vagy valaha is újra, habár, nagy eséllyel meg fog történni.

Jason rám pillantott, majd félrenézett, Richard és Jean-Claude pedig nyugtalanul egymásra néztek. Edward csak figyelt engem, az arca elővigyázatosan üres volt. Az egyetlen, aki zavart, az Jason volt. Fájt, hogy megijedt tőlem. Helyes. Ez azt jelentette, hogy az erkölcsi hanyatlásom még nem teljes. És helyre akartam hozni a kettőnk közti hasadást.

Fogjuk rá. Egy részem jókedvűen nevetett a tőlem való félelmén. És jó érzés volt. Még Raina is vihogott a fejem hátuljában. Lehet, hogy eldöntöttem, hogy nem kérek bocsánatot Jasontól, de rosszul vagyok annak a gondolatától, hogy én és a szuka egyetértünk valamiben.

Szóval Jason felé nyújtottam a kezem, és hagytam egy kis erőt kiáramlani. Nem az enyémet, a falkáét. Még mindig a lupa voltam, és még ő sem hagyhatta figyelmen kívül a hívásomat. Odajött hozzám, és számára valami nagyon fontosat tettem, habár nem teljesen volt az ínyemre. Megöleltem!

Rám sandított, mire bólintottam. Visszaölelt. Elmosolyodott, én meg próbáltam visszamosolyogni. De nem jött össze. Jason mosolya elhalványult, ahogy rám nézett, a félelem szikrája volt a szemében, ezért megérintettem a karját. Nem volna jó, ha az ágyútöltelék félne tőlem. Újra mosolygott, majd távozott, felszaladt a lépcsőkön a Cirkusz fő szintjére.

Richard megköszörülte a torkát, majd megszólalt. – Jó újra a régi formádban látni. – Hezitált, de nem mondott mást.

Rámosolyogtam. Elég gyanús, hogy ez nem valami szép mosoly volt. Élveztem, hogy zavarba hozom. Ez Jean-Claude-ot is zavarba hozta. Éreztem a jeleken keresztül. Különös dolog, de jól jön. Szerettem tudni, hogy óvatossá teszem őket. Talán még ijedté is. Azt is képes voltam érezni a jeleken keresztül.

Edward mosolygott rám. Talán úgy döntött, hogy tetszik neki az új énem. Tudtam, hogy nekem igen, még ha ez azt is jelenti, hogy sutba vágom a tökéletes morálomat és erkölcseimet.

– Mizu? – kérdeztem, még mindig hidegen mosolyogva.

Richard és Jean-Claude félrenézett, de Edward egyenesen rám bámult.

– Olaf meglépett a városból

Francba! Ez azt jelenti, hogy utaznom kell ahhoz, hogy levadásszam.

– Miért?

Ismét Edward válaszolt. – Nem tudom. – Nos, nem ő volt az információk tárháza? Vállat vontam, és leültem a kanapéra. Senki nem jött a közelembe.

– Oké, ez egy kis kavarodást okoz a terveimben.

Nem, nem voltam beszédes. Csak azt akartam, hogy kérdezzenek, hogy kényelmetlen helyzetbe hozhassam őket. Beleértve Edwardot is. Jelenleg nem voltam túl boldog tőle. Ő volt az oka annak, hogy idejöttem, és szépen kellett játszanom a vámpírral és az alakváltóval. Nem olyasmi, amit kimondottan akartam volna.

Jean-Claude, aki eddig csendben volt, bekapta a csalit.

– És mik lennének a terveid, _ma petite_?

A mosoly eltűnt az arcomról, ami tudtam, hogy teljesen üressé vált.

– Soha többé ne hívj _ma petite-nek_ , Agyarfej. – A hangom hideg és kemény volt.

Jean-Claude bólintott, és mielőtt blokkolhatta volna, egy hajszálnyi félelmet éreztem benne.

– Ahogy kívánod, Anita. A terveid?

– Most meg kell találnom Olafot, mielőtt játszhatnék. – Hagytam, hogy a türelmetlenség beszivárogjon a hangomba, amitől egy árnyalatnyit izgatottnak tűntem. Nézek elébe az Olaffal való találkozásnak. Ó igen, türelmetlenül várom.

– Játszhatnál? – kérdezte Richard. Teljesen elsápadt. Hülye kérdés, tudja, hogy értettem.

– Játék, amiben meg fogom őt ölni, Richard – mosolyogtam ismét. Kezdtem túl jól szórakozni a Cserkészfiúval. – Ki fogom tépni a szívét a puszta kezemmel. – Richard arca még fehérebbé vált. Szerintem rosszul volt. – Mi van? Túl sok a jó kis vérfarkasnak? Szép dolog attól, aki megeszi az ellenségét!

Upsz. Túl messzire mentem. Richard sarkon fordult, és kimasírozott a szobából, Jasonnal a nyomában. Talán egy kissé túl szemléletes voltam. Na mindegy. Jean-Claude tett egy lépést hátra, mire azt hittem, hogy ő is lelép Richarddal együtt, ha nem lett volna a tény, hogy nem akarja, hogy tudjam, hogy megijedt tőlem. Túl késő.

Edwardra néztem, de az arca semleges volt. Kétlem, hogy bármi, amit mondok vagy teszek, láthatóan zavarba hozná, azok után, amit múlt éjjel látott. Engem, ahogy azt a kést tartom, ami elvette egy ártatlan nő életét. Vicces, de ez nem volt olyan szörnyű, mikor most rágondoltam. És képtelen voltam Edwardban olvasni mindenféle jel nélkül.

– Szóval, te jöttél, hogy átadd a híreket? – kérdeztem tőle, újra mosolyogva. Ez alkalommal közelebb volt egy valódi mosolyhoz. Tudván, hogy félelmet ültettem a kedves kicsi vérfarkas és egy mestervámpír szívébe is, egészen boldog voltam.

Megrázta a fejét. – Azért jöttem, hogy hazavigyelek.

Vállat vontam. – Oké.

Az arcára kiülő meglepettség miatt kétszer is átgondoltam azt, hogy semmi sem hozná látványosan zavarba. Gondolom azt hitte, vitatkozni fogok. Nem, én aztán nem! Több, mint rendesen felhasználtam már a napi jópofi adagomat az alakváltóval és a vámpírral. Inkább hazamegyek, és teszek egy próbát Rainával, ahogy megpróbálja megenni Beccát, bármennyire is szeretem a kicsi Napsugárt.

Nem mellesleg, az egyetlen másik dolog, amire megpróbál rávenni, az az, hogy megdugjam a pasit, és az nem fog megtörténni. Ha bárkivel is csinálni fogom, az a saját szabad akaratomból lesz!

Szóval csak rámosolyogtam Jean-Claude-ra, és indultam a fegyvereimért.


	11. Chapter 11

Nem voltam túl beszédes hangulatban a hazafelé vezető úton, de Becca ébren volt. Megpróbáltam a Cirkuszban hagyni, de Edward nem igazán volt kibékülve az ötlettel, hogy az ő kis napsugarát a szörnyekkel hagyjuk. Tudtam, hogy nem bántanák a kislányt. Nem azért, mert bíztam bennük, többé már nem, azt sem tudom, egyáltalán miért bíztam bennük valaha. De tudták, ha a kislány megsérül, Edward és én megöljük őket. Méghozzá boldogan.

De itt voltunk mi, úton hazafelé Beccával, aki próbált meggyőzni, hogy babázzak vele, mikor hazaérünk. Hajlottam rá, hogy igent mondjak, már csak azért is, hogy csendben maradjon. Fájt a fejem, mióta elhagytuk a Cirkuszt, és a kicsi nem segített megszabadulni tőle. Sem az autó, ami követett minket.

– Babázhatunk, mikor hazaérünk? Kérlek, mami? – dőlt előre és mosolygott rám Becca az ülésen át.

– Edward, követnek minket.

A visszapillantóba nézett, majd hátratekintett a válla fölött. Nem tűnt túl boldognak.

– Mami!

– Becca! – vágtam vissza. Elmosolyodtam, hogy tompítsam a hangsúlyom élét, és ez most valódi mosoly volt. – Kapcsold vissza a biztonsági övedet kicsim, kocsikázni fogunk.

Majd később kiabálok vele, amiért ki volt kapcsolva, de jelenleg nem volt rá idő. Edward élesen megfordult abban a pillanatban, ahogy kislány becsatolta magát, majd még egyszer. A kocsi még mindig ott volt, de már távolabb. Még pár éles fordulat, és behúzódtunk egy sikátorba. Az autó elhúzott, minket keresve, de mi tovább várakoztunk a helyünkön, míg Edward biztos nem volt benne, hogy elmentek. Aztán kitolatott.

Majdnem megkérdeztem tőle, hogy tudja-e, miért követtek, de inkább úgy döntöttem, nem akarom tudni. Az arcára kiülő tekintetből ítélve, vagyis annak a hiányából, ő tudta, és ez az ő problémája volt. Príma! Jelenleg nincs szükségem még több problémára, döntöttem el, ahogy éreztem, hogy Raina csendesen nevetgél az agyam hátsó részében.

Intenzív fájdalom éles hulláma nyilallt bele a fejembe, amitől felnyögtem. Pont olyan gyorsan múlt el a fejfájásom is, ahogy a vérszomj is, amit a Cirkuszban éreztem.

– Jól vagy? – fordult felém félig Edward, valódi aggodalommal a hangjában. Milyen megható!

Csak mérgesen rábámultam, és az út hátralevő részét hazáig csendben tettük meg. Még Becca is.

Mikor a házamhoz értünk kipattantam a kocsiból, és én értem be elsőnek, csak addig állva meg, míg kinyitom a zárat. Onnan egyenesen a szobámba mentem, ahol egy kevésbé örömteli meglepetés várt. Az ágyam közepéből egy beleszúrt kés állt ki, ami egy megrebbenő papírt szegezett oda. Kirántottam a kést és elhajítottam, ami a fejrész fölött állt bele a falba. A kezemben lévő darab papír üres volt, egyetlen nyomtatott betűből álló szótól eltekintve.

__

HAMAROSAN.

Raina és a vérszomj csak úgy áradt belőlem, és nem mondhatnám, hogy zavart. Olaf betört a házamba. Ez feldühített. Azt nem is említve, hogy szétvágta a kedvenc takarómat. Kicsit össze kell majd vagdosnom, hogy kárpótoljon érte. Végre valami, amit szívesen csinálnék! De mielőtt megtehetném, még kiabálnom kell Edwarddal egy sort, amiért beengedte a gazembert.

Kisétáltam a szobámból, a Browninggal a kezemben, a cetli a levegőben röpködött. Ahogy besétáltam a nappaliba, Edward meglepődve rám nézett. Rendszerint nem volt nálam ennyire nyíltan fegyver Becca előtt.

Megmutattam neki az üzenetet. Majd egy szörnyű gondolat tört rám. Mi van akkor, ha Edward engedte be Olafot? Nem, ő nem tenne olyat! Ugye?

– Honnan tudod, hogy Olaf meglépett a városból?

– Egy kapcsolatomtól.

– Akkor Olaf besurrant melletted múlt éjjel, Edward! Ez az ágyamon volt.

Kissé nagyobbra nyílt a szeme, ahogy rám nézett. – Nem voltam itt múlt éjjel. A cirkuszban voltam. Utánad mentünk. – Lenézett a cetlire. – Fel kell szerelned egy biztonsági rendszert, Anita.

Elfojtottam a késztetést, hogy forgassam a szemem. Van némi igaza. Majd gondolkozom rajta. – Miért követtél, Edward?

Vállat vont, és épp azon voltam, hogy tovább feszegetem a kérdést, mikor megszólalt a csengő. Én figyelmen kívül hagytam. Edward nem. Ment, hogy válaszoljon rá, de ahogy kinyitotta az ajtót, keresztüldobták a szobán. Két idegen sétált be, szikrázva az erőtől. Alakváltók voltak, és meg sem próbálták titkolni.

Becca sírva szaladt hozzám. – Mami! – mire felnyaláboltam a bal karomba, míg a jobbal a Browningot fogtam rá a két behatolóra.

Feltartották a kezüket, én pedig letérdeltem Edward mellé. Magánál volt, de nem mozdult. Felismerte a férfit és a nőt, és tudta, miért vannak itt.

Volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy én is tudom. Biztosan elvállalt egy munkát az egyik emberük ellen. Halál személyazonossága kezdett túl jól ismerté válni.

– Öt másodpercetek van, hogy elmondjátok, mit akartok, mielőtt telepumpállak ezüsttel!

Szerintem hittek nekem, mivel gyorsan hadarni kezdték, hogy nyomában voltak a férfinak, aki megölte az egyik farkasukat, Lucyt. A név ismerősen csengett, ahogy az idegenek is azok voltak. De nem tudtam őket hová tenni.

– Meg vagyok lepődve, hogy hagyod Halálnak, hogy veled éljen, Anita – mondta a férfi vontatottan.

Ismert engem. Én nem ismertem őt. Picsába! Nem, én nem emlékeztem rá! Van különbség, függetlenül attól, milyen kicsi is az. A nő a férfihoz fordult, és akkor beugrott. Verne, Roxanne. Richard ott volt. Richard és én… nem, nem akartam arra emlékezni, de emlékeztem rájuk.

– Helló, Verne, Roxanne! Legközelebb, ha beugrotok, előbb telefonáljatok – mondtam semleges hangon. Jobb volt, mintha dühöngnék. Kisebb az esélye, hogy megöletem magam. Roxanne-nak van egy temperamentuma, ha jól emlékszem.

Becca felemelte a fejét a vállamról, ahogy leengedtem a Browningot. – Bántani fognak minket, mami?

– Nem, édesem. Senkit sem fognak bántani.

Rábólintott, mire leraktam. Edwardhoz szaladt, aki kitárta neki a karjait, még mindig a földön. Hagyja, hogy én kezeljem a dolgot. Okos húzás.

– A lány az övé? – Verne Beccát figyelte, az arca ellágyult.

Bólintottam.

– Téged pedig maminak hív – tette hozzá.

Vállat vontam.

– Halált akarjuk.

– Nem kaphatjátok meg.

Verne szomorúan mosolygott, és a fejét rázta. Szerintem nem akarta, hogy bedühödjek. Okos farkas. – Sajnálom, de a falkám bosszút akar. Hacsak…

Kíváncsi voltam, szóval bekaptam a csalit, pont úgy, ahogy korábban én csináltam Richarddal. – Hacsak mi?

Verne mocorogni kezdett, mire Roxanne szólalt meg helyette. – Hacsak Halál nem a tiéd.

– Oké, ő az enyém.

Verne és Roxanne egymásra néztek, majd rám. – Felfogtátok, hogy mit értünk azon, mikor azt mondjuk, „tiéd”? – kérdezte Verne.

Edwardra néztem, aki lábra állt, és bólintott. Verne nevetett.

– Az egyetlen ok, hogy a falka életben hagyja, ha ő a tiéd. Teljesen. És csak azért, mert tartozunk neked – mondta.

Aztán rájöttem. – Házasság? Úgy érted, hogy hozzá kell mennem?

Bólintottak. – Már így is van egy közös gyereketek – mondta Roxanne, ahogy Beccára nézett, aki most mellettem állt, Edwarddal a másik oldalán. Becca édesen nézett fel rám.

– Nem, nekünk nincs – gyorsan magyarázni kezdtem a Becca helyzetet, de Verne úgy tűnt nem hajlandó meghallgatni az érveket.

Felém intett a kezével, és azt mondta: – Dönts, Anita, kérlek.

Edwardra néztem, majd megráztam a fejem. Edward egyenesen visszanézett rám, az arca üres. – Ez a te döntésed, Anita. Hozzám akarsz jönni?

Olyan nem törődve mondta, mintha nem épp a sorsáról döntenék. Ha igent mondok, hozzá kell mennem. Ha nemet, Verne és Roxanne megöli őt és Becca… Nos, szegény Becca elveszíti az anyját és az apját is egy hónapon belül, és csak én maradok neki. És én sem vártam, hogy megérem a harmincat. Nem sok választás maradt.

– Oké – mondtam, még mindig Edwardra nézve. Az arca egy pillanatra sem változott. Ellenben Becca boldogan felsikkantott.

Verne bólintott. – Ez esetben minden rendben köztünk.

Küzdöttem a késztetéssel, nehogy lelőjem. Eljegyeztek, ismét. És nem voltam tőle boldog. Raina vidáman vonyított, én meg sikítani szerettem volna. Nem tettem. Visszabólintottam neki.

Halál menyasszonya lettem. Isten segítsen rajtam!


	12. Chapter 12

Próbáltam kibújni a dolog alól, de Verne és Roxanne jelezte, hogy maradni akarnak az esküvőre. Szóval nem sok választásom volt.

Az egyetlenek, akik örültek az esküvőnek, az Becca, Ronnie és Catherine voltak. Lehetett volna rosszabb is, Edward is lehetett volna boldog. De nem hiszem, hogy az volt.

Az esküvő újra felelevenítette a barátságomat Ronnie-val, és újra a legjobb barátokká váltunk. Ez jó volt, emlékeztem rá, hogy milyen volt, amikor a legjobb barátom volt, és ő több mint boldogan folytatta, ahol abbahagytuk. De nem meséltem el neki az esküvő minden részletét. Vagy az új énemet. Valahogy, nem hinném, hogy boldog lenne tőle, ha tudná, hogy közelebb állok hozzá, hogy szociopata legyek, mint valaha. Képzelheted!

Az esküvő zökkenő nélkül zajlott; bárcsak ugyanezt mondhatnám a mézeshetekről is. Raina felbukkant a nászéjszakán, és belekezdett valamibe. Befejeztem, jópárszor, de soha többé nem fog megismétlődni. Nem vagyok hajlandó újra átadni az irányítást neki.

Szóval az életem lehetne rosszabb is. St. Louis teljes lycantróp és vámpír közössége vadászhatna rám. És még mindig ott volt Olaf, aki miatt aggódhattam. De nem sokáig.

Tudod, egy újabb cetlit kaptam tőle. Azt mondja, még az év vége előtt együtt vadászunk.

Úgy döntöttem, hogy nem fogunk. Edward egyetért. Mikor Olaf visszajön a városba, Edward és én meg fogjuk találni. És akkor elteszem láb alól.

Oh, Edward egy új játékot adott nekem, mint az ő esküvői ajándéka számomra. Mostantól büszke tulajdonosa vagyok egy lángszórónak!


End file.
